


Your Good Side

by sweetums



Series: The One with the Friends AUs [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Champagne, Dunkirk Au, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is still Harry, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hoe Louis, Humour, I don't view it as dom/sub it's just how I always write them but just as a fair warning, I'm sure I'm forgetting something, Inspired by FRIENDS, Light Dom/sub, Lou Teasdale is mentioned, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Pining, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, So is Steve, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Unrequited Love, a tiny bit of angst, but literally it's tiny and not really angst, like filming of it not actual Dunkirk, ok so smut tags, sort of, there's a lot because you know me, this is basically canon compliant but with Louis not in the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/pseuds/sweetums
Summary: “Hi, I’m Harry. I don’t think we’ve met yet, just wanted to say I’m excited to work with you.” Harry says once he’s walked over, smiling at Louis. He would go for a handshake but that seems a bit too formal maybe.“Hi, are you one of the extras?” Louis responds, clearly trying to be polite and failing. Harry feels himself start to frown.“Er, no, I’m Harry, Harry Styles? I play Alex.” he explains. Obviously he’s not egotistic enough to think everyone on set should know who he is. But then again, they did so far.“Ohhh, the pop star right?” Louis quips.And okay. That’s probably the most blatant anyone has been about their preconceptions of him.“Well, yeah, I’m in a band if that’s what you mean. We’re on a hiatus right now but we’re still working on music.” he says, trying not to be affected by Louis’ condescension.“Right, so not an actor. Just a way to get us more press.” It’s annoying but Louis’ slight smirk really suits him. He’s literally standing there insulting Harry but Harry feels almost charmed. Still offended, though.-AU where Harry can't seem to win over his Dunkirk co-star. Inspired by Joey and Kate from Friends.





	Your Good Side

**Author's Note:**

> This came out surprisingly on time. I just wanted to write it while the excitement for Dunkirk is at its height. This is part of a series I've decided to write full of Friends AUs where I get inspired by the romantic encounters on the show. I've seen Friends so many times and I love it dearly so I find writing within those storylines very comfortable. None of the fics will actually be connected. I've already planned a few; most of them will be little one shots but they'll be fun for me to write and, hopefully, you to read. Also, some (like this one) are loosely inspired whereas others are more closely related. Anyway, enjoy this and please leave kudos and comments if you can. Title from Two Ghosts.  
>    
> [Fic post](http://darlou.tumblr.com/post/162557129333/your-good-side-hi-im-harry-i-dont-think-weve)
> 
> I don't allow translations or reposts of any kind.

On the first day of actual filming, Harry is nervous. His palms sweat and he has to take deep breaths to ensure he doesn’t convulse hideously or do something worse like sweat off the work of hair and makeup. There are men everywhere he looks, bustling around before rehearsals begin. It’s the first day out in actual Dunkirk. Prior to this, they’ve only been doing cold readings back in London and the script has been so short, Nolan's shortest actually, the focus being on details in the cinematography so that the dialogue was kept as minimal as possible. That meant the readings were barely a taste of what was to come in this enormous production. It also meant that Harry has yet to meet most of his co-stars. He has met some though, and although there was apprehension with working a Nolan film as his acting debut after being in One Direction for six years, everyone he’s met so far has been welcoming and he’s had no problems.

Harry decides to make the rounds and introduce himself to as many members of the cast and crew as he can. After all, that’s what he’s used to doing as a singer in the band and acting in a film isn’t cause to forget his manners.

He’s met a few more of the soldiers and Aiden, one of the top billings, before he spots Louis Tomlinson. Harry has seen him in a few films prior to this, mostly the Spiderman franchise, and has to admit he’s extremely talented. He knows that Louis actually has a big role in Dunkirk and they might share a few scenes. Having said that, he doesn’t think they actually have direct dialogue with each other. The man is stood near a prop table and as the person he was just conversing with steps away, Harry decides this is a great chance for introductions.

“Hi, I’m Harry. I don’t think we’ve met yet, just wanted to say I’m excited to work with you.” Harry says once he’s walked over, smiling at Louis. He would go for a handshake but that seems a bit too formal maybe.

“Hi, are you one of the extras?” Louis responds, clearly trying to be polite and failing. Harry feels himself start to frown.

“Er, no, I’m Harry, Harry Styles? I play Alex.” he explains. Obviously he’s not egotistic enough to think everyone on set should know who he is. But then again, they did so far.

“Ohhh, the pop star right?” Louis quips.

And okay. That’s probably the most blatant anyone has been about their preconceptions of him.

“Well, yeah, I’m in a band if that’s what you mean. We’re on a hiatus right now but we’re still working on music.” he says, trying not to be affected by Louis’ condescension.

“Right, so not an actor. Just a way to get us more press.” It’s annoying but Louis’ slight smirk really suits him. He’s literally standing there insulting Harry but Harry feels almost charmed. Still offended, though.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m an actor, no, but I auditioned like everyone else. Kind of respect Christopher too much to think I got the part for any other reason than the fact that I deserve it.” replies Harry.

“Sure, love.”

“I have acted a little bit before this. And I take it seriously, this is huge deal for me, I’m so grateful for the opportunity.” Harry doesn’t know why he’s justifying himself like this.

“Come to think of it, I reckon I’ve seen you in something actually.” Louis lets on, looking wistful like he’s trying to remember.

“Maybe one of the ads I did with the boys?” Harry offers. He wasn’t very good in any of them technically speaking from an acting point of view but they were fun and well liked; maybe if Louis remembers them he could believe that Harry isn’t a total amateur.

Something suddenly makes Louis’ eyes light up and he grins widely, clicking his fingers.

“You were in that iCarly episode! I have little sisters and they watched in on telly a while back, oh my god, I remember now.” Louis says, almost gleefully. “Definitely not a serious actor then, mate.”

Louis snorts a little laugh, clearly picturing Harry’s disastrous performance on that kids’ show years ago. And it was years ago. He was barely eighteen at the time. It shouldn’t be held against him.

“Heeey, that was a long time ago. I’d like to think I’ve matured a bit and improved since then.” Harry defends himself with.

Louis doesn’t seem convinced.

“Sure, I think wardrobe’s calling me. I’ll see you around, pop star.” Louis says, looking over Harry’s shoulder, presumedly at a stylist. With that, he’s off before Harry has a chance to say anymore.

Well, that did not go well. The bloody star of this whole film thinks Harry is some chump, hired as a cameo for easy ticket sales. By this point in his life, Harry has learned to not care what people think of him. His clothes epitomises that, really. Having said that, he feels so disappointed that Louis doesn’t seem to like him very much, like a crushing sensation a scolded dog might feel, and he can’t really decipher why this one person’s opinion matters so much.

-

Call him a sap but Harry has always been a people pleaser. He still remembers the first time he saw strangers send hate about him over social media when the band rose to fame during The X Factor. It really sucked then and, to be honest, it’s not any nicer seven years later. He just really dislikes when people have a problem with him. No matter how many people let on that he’s incredibly charming, it is the one critic every now and then that sticks in his mind the most. In his defence, Harry has developed thicker skin and most people who now have something negative to say about him, he disregards their opinion because he deems them to be unimportant in the grand scheme of things. His colleagues are a different story. Having someone working with you and not respect you as an equal is not ideal. Harry would just prefer it if people in general (Louis) would just see past their prior ideas about him and give him a chance to make a genuine impression.

That’s why Harry works his ass off for the next couple of days. He goes close to overboard with the charm. He comes to work perfectly on time everyday, discusses the work on set with great enthusiasm and spends his spare time rehearsing in front of a mirror so that he doesn’t screw up his lines when filming. That’s the professional side. He also orders coffee for every single person when he’s in particularly early, makes so many jokes every chance he gets and even bakes carrot cakes to bring in. Most of the cast adore him. Christopher loves him. It’s clear in the way they loosen up and seem to enjoy Harry’s work and company. It feels good to be accepted with such a warm welcome in a field he has so little experience in.

Louis, on the other hand, doesn’t budge.

Since their first encounter, he doesn’t appear to want to rectify his perceptions of Harry. And Harry thinks that part of his immunity to Harry’s charm is that he has so damn much of his own. The cast may adore Harry but they absolutely hang onto Louis’ every word. That includes on screen and off. He’s so funny and kind and talented. Harry is so infuriated because in any other circumstance he would relish in the presence of Louis’ company. He thinks they share the same sense of humour and would generally get along so well if it weren’t for Louis’ stubborn urge to detest him. And boy does Harry feel that urge. He catches Louis roll his eyes at something Harry says more than once and apparently he believes putting vegetables in cake is an abomination. He also loves to make snide comments about Harry’s career as a pop star every chance he gets. It drives Harry mad.

One day at the end of the first week, he fucking leaps over the line that Harry deems Too Far.

“He’s a dick, Niall! An actual mean person. He managed to find a clip of me on iCarly and showed everyone on set! All day people have been coming up to me asking me if I’m cold or thirsty or if I want them to hold me! It’s so humiliating and every time, I swear I can hear him cackling. What is his problem? He thinks that he’s better than me because he went to Brit School. Well so what? I could’ve done that! And you know, he just walks around all ‘look at me I’m so pretty and I have nice hair and really blue eyes’ like what an asshole!” Harry blurts out into the phone. He barely had time to breathe but he is seething right now. It’s been a long day on set, made painful by Louis’ tactic of torture. Harry can’t remember if he said hi when Niall picked up the phone or if he went straight into his rant.

He can here Niall snorting on the other end of the line.

“I think somebody has a crush on somebody.” Niall retorts.

Harry frowns. What the fuck?

“Er, can we please focus on my issue right now?” Harry replies. Honestly, this is pressing stuff.

“I’m talking about you, you big, big freak.” Niall says with a flat tone.

“What? That’s ridiculous. No way.” Harry quickly says. There is no way. Right? No. Nope. No?

“Come on man,” he can hear Niall sighing as if he’s about to launch into an explanation that will school Harry. “ever since you’ve met this guy, all you do is talk about him. Bearing in mind it’s only been a week and I’ve mostly just been texting you randomly. I’ve spoken to Liam and he totally agrees. If that fancy movie set of yours was a playground, you’d be pulling his pigtails. Or he’s pulling yours? I don’t actually know the situation; all I’m getting is disturbing sexual frustration on your part, man.”

“That was one dream, once.”

“Oh my god, you’re kidding. You’ve actually had a sex dream about him? Do you see how ridiculous this is?” Niall chortles.

Harry blushes. It was honestly just one dream. Or two. Either way, he never meant to let it be known.

“Look, Niall, I do not have a thing for Louis. That guy has been making my life hell.” Harry says defensively.

“Yeah, sure. At least tell me when you get married, will ya? Wanna get myself a nice tux.” Niall replies with mirth.

“Alright that’s enough. I’m hanging up. Bye.” and with that, Harry presses the end call button to shut off Niall’s mocking laughter.

He does not have feelings for Louis. That whole ‘pulling pigtails’ analogy is so stupid anyway; it’s such a result of terrible societal norms that taught girls to accept unhealthy relationships. But Harry has this awful feeling in his gut that the sentiment behind Niall’s words aren’t completely off beat and well, processing that isn’t going to be easy so Harry will be suppressing it as far and hard as possible.

-

Suppressing it is easier said than done. Now that the seed is planted, Harry can’t help the onslaught of thoughts he gets about Louis on a daily basis.

He notices the strangest things. The other day, Louis came into work at half six looking so sleep rumpled and when he walked passed Harry, he caught a whiff of his scent that smelt like cotton and a baby’s head. It was so endearing and triggered images of Louis’ puffy eyes fluttering against pillows in the morning. That’s really not good. And Harry accidentally witnessed him change between costumes, his back supple with soft muscles and golden even with this cloudy weather. Harry also stumbled upon one of Louis’ scenes on the way to his trailer and somehow stopped to watch. He couldn’t believe the level of skill the man possessed when executing his role. His voice fluctuated beautifully with the turmoil of the situation his character was in and his face told an entire story. Mostly, he just enraptured the entire set with his presence.

It’s not really like he can do anything about it, though. Right now, they’ve been on set for about two weeks and Louis seems to have lost interest in his quest to actively attempt to ruin Harry’s life. They’re all so focused as a team anyway as they’re shooting some of the most crucial, high energy scenes in the entire film. They’re getting into the water, battling with shipwrecks and charging along the beaches. Everyday is relentlessly draining and today is no exception.

They’re shooting a particularly emotive scene with a lot of yelling and rallying of troops. It’s a climatic point of the plot. The problem is that nobody seems to be getting in right. The energy is low today for some reason and at this point, they’ve been at it all day and they’re losing sunlight. It just doesn’t seem like the scene will be wrapped any time soon.

“Alright, guys, I don’t know what’s up but it’s not feeling right. To go on seems pointless and I’d rather you all go and spend the day off that you have to recharge. I need to see you bouncing off the walls with the buzz I need for this scene come Monday. But I’m calling it for now, off you go.” Christopher calls out.

All of the cast members let out sighs of relief as they trudge over to take off their costumes and leave. Harry gets a couple of slaps on the back and he understands that everyone is a bit disappointed. They all care so much about the film and they’re determined to make it as good as possible. A bad day on set just dampens the mood.

Over at hair and makeup, he’s getting his face wiped down to rid it off all the dirt from filming. He chats with the hair stylist, Lou, who he’s actually known from before Dunkirk. The conversation is a nice relief from the stress of the day and he commits to it, asking about her husband and adorable daughter. She’s just finished telling him a story about taking her to Disneyland for the first time when Harry realises just how late it is. Most of the cast have cleared out by now and, judging by the darkness, it’s probably evening time. He bids Lou goodbye with a kiss on her cheek then makes his way to his trailer to grab his stuff and head back to the hotel.

Manoeuvring between all the trailers to find his own, he spots one with the door slightly open, light still on inside. He hears a dejected groan and can’t help but peek in to see if there’s something wrong.

He should’ve checked whose trailer it belonged to because as soon as he peers inside, he recognises Louis pacing up and down. He’s still in his costume except he’s taken off all the extras and unbuttoned his shirt all the way to reveal the white undershirt. It’s clear he came straight here from being dismissed from the set. He looks to be mumbling a bit to himself, frustrated.

Harry knocks before he speaks.

“Er, hey, are you alright?” he asks, expecting a cold shoulder of some sort.

“No! God, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I was so fucking off today. Shit.” Louis rushes out, voice tight. It surprises Harry that he’s talking to him like this, like they have a civil enough relationship for him to comfortably share his inner worries.

To be fair, Harry has noticed that Louis was irked today. The man has a big part in the scene they were trying to shoot so Harry can see how he would feel the burden heavier than everyone else.

Harry cautiously steps into the trailer, closing the door behind him.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, I think it was a combination of everything. We’ll get it on Monday.” Harry reassures.

“Not at this rate! The scene needs more, you know? It’s so static and I think it’s really up to me to bring things up. I’m the one with that massive speech; if my energy is low then how can I expect everyone to have the right reaction?” Louis shoots back, rubbing a hand over his face.

Before Harry can even say anymore, Louis is grabbing and pulling him in front of himself.

“Okay, I’ve tried adding some little quirks in my movements and changing the way I’m saying the middle bit. Just watch and see if it’s better. You’re part of the troop I’m speaking to in the scene, let me know if this makes you feel fired up.” Louis instructs.

Harry just nods, not wanting to further upset the man and actually feeling the urge to help him in some way.

He watches intently as Louis delivers his lengthy dialogue. He can see the changes made in the way Louis’ now got certain parts of his body clenched to show a more sturdy persona and he can hear where Louis’ voice increases in volume and force as his character becomes more passionate. It’s definitely good, Louis was good already in the scene earlier from Harry’s point of view, but he’s in his head now. The problem isn’t the fire needed anymore, Harry thinks it’s more that he needs to loosen up, let his speech show as more spontaneous.

“It’s not there yet, is it? I can tell.” Louis says after he’s finished. He’s looking at Harry expectantly with wide blue eyes and Harry feels guilty for finding them so beautiful in this moment.

“Louis, I think you should just let yourself go a bit. Stressing over it won’t help.” Harry comments with a cough, wanting him to relax.

“No you’re right.”

That sounds very strange coming out of Louis’ mouth and directed at Harry.

“Nobody in the scene is feeling it enough. We need more passion, like raw fire in our bellies. We need to be hot and heavy in the way we talk and react to each other, get fucking filled with rage and determination.” Louis breathes out heavily. As he speaks, he’s been getting closer and closer to Harry and the latter is completely consumed by Louis’ spur of heated frenzy.

They’re face to face now, Harry swallowing hard as he feels Louis’ breath on his face. He can see the man’s eyes darken and feels suffocated but like he doesn’t want an out.

“We need heat, do you know what I mean?” Louis asks, gripping at his biceps.

In this very moment, Harry is on the edge. It’s all the pent up and frustrating emotions and the newly formed pungent intensity in the air right now. It’s the way Louis’ skin feels against him, like being zapped by electricity. It’s the dart of Louis’ tongue, quickly licking at his pink lips, wetting them slightly and making them gloss in the dim light. It’s the burning gaze that their eyes are locked in. And it’s this indescribable chemistry or attraction that Harry has never let himself indulge in.

There’s frozen time then there’s a clash of lips.

No build up is needed apparently since their mouths just part and the kiss is filthy from the second it’s orchestrated. Their tongues roam against each other and everything is wet with the sucking and licking in. Their hands roughly grab at parts of one another, eager to pull and pull, close gaps and melt in. Harry doesn’t even know if it’s appropriate but he can’t help reaching down and squeezing the flesh of Louis’ bum as harshly as he can, feeling the sheer meatiness of them fill his own callous hands. Louis moans as if he loves it, loves being groped and suckled.

Suddenly their clothes are too much. They part for a moment and Harry pulls his t-shirt over his head. As he does so, Louis goes to his bag and pulls out a bottle and something else in a packet. He chucks it on the table next to the sofa then hastily removes his own clothes. Harry grabs him and throws them both onto the sofa, returning to the insatiable snogging they had put on pause. This time, they’re only in boxers and their bodies align as any movement causes friction.

They kiss for a long while before Louis seemingly becomes impatient. He pulls off both their underwear then wraps his small hands around Harry’s cock, making the latter’s mouth fall open with the pleasure. It feels warm around him and so good. The hand moves up and down at a steady pace while Louis’ other hand reaches out to grab the bottle on the table. He flips the lid open and coats two fingers with lube before moving them down to his rim. Harry is stoic for a moment, watching in disbelief as Louis’ fingers work his own hole. The trailer is badly lit but Harry can see the rim glistening with moisture. Louis’ fingers work in and out and around, trying to pleasure and open him up at the same time. He’s got his eyes shut, losing himself in it all, his other hand dropped from Harry’s hard on. Harry takes over, thumbing at his own head and catching the onslaught of pre-cum. Without thought, he moves his thumb into the space along Louis’ fingers. The smaller boy whines at the extra intrusion, feeling how Harry is pressing in hard. Harry gets hold of the lube and slicks his fingers up properly so he can open Louis up. It’s just Harry’s fingers now, three of them scissoring and rubbing his nerves. Louis is making loud noises and grinding his hips down, like he’s fucked already.

Harry isn’t satisfied with that. He fumbles around for condom and rips it open with his teeth. His free hand goes to slide the rubber over his cock, pulsing and full, the veins prominent to the touch.

Louis opens his eyes at that point and they stare at each other. He’s so gorgeous from the flush of his skin to the parted thin lips to the matted fringe on his forehead. Harry surges forward to kiss him with all his might, feeling like he wants to push his tongue deep inside of Louis. He actually momentarily forgets about his dick until he feels Louis slide himself onto it.

The boy is so desperate for it and wraps his thick thighs around Harry to draw him in deep. The tightness elicits a deep groan from Harry, disabling him from the ability to kiss. He blanches with this tsunami of pleasure that swept over when Louis encased him with his hole. It’s so hot and Harry can’t still much longer, pulling out to thrust back in.

He thrusts with as much strength as he can muster, making sure he’s well in and building friction. He also gyrates his hips sensually so that his cock can hit all the walls inside of Louis. The sight and sound of him is driving Harry insane. He can feel more than see the jiggle of Louis’ ridiculous ass, see his soft belly jostle and his hands gripping the sofa. Louis is whimpering and gasping at every hit of his prostate.

Harry doesn’t even know if it’s possible but he wants them even closer. He suddenly pulls Louis upwards, making the boys scream out at the way Harry’s dick is now impaling him from a different angle. Now, Harry has a lapful of beautiful boy, seated so nicely over his pulsating cock. The new position feels amazing with Louis burying his face into Harry’s neck as he dry heaves.  
Harry then pounds upwards at the fastest pace he can, knocking the air out of Louis’ lungs. It feels like nothing he has ever felt before. Being inside of Louis is like blacking out with bliss, like actual heaven on earth. It’s a bit strange perhaps that yes Harry is getting off like crazy yet he feels so connected to Louis at the same time. Like every thrust has meaning, has affection. Harry is so overwhelmed with Louis’ beauty it’s hard to even maintain consciousness.

They go on for while, the sound of slapping skin echoing around them as they both moan with the pleasure.

“Please, wanna come.” Louis whispers wetly.

Looking down, Harry sees just how hard he is, red and at his wit’s end. So he takes it into his hand, completely engulfing the length and jerks rapidly.

Louis goes insane with it, relishing in the newfound sensation from friction where he needs it most. It only takes a few strokes before he’s streaming out white, crying and whining as Harry fucks him through it. Harry’s own cock is enjoying the clenching pulses that come with Louis’ orgasm. It’s so amazing then Louis is almost sobbing with sensitivity.

The boy looks at him with teary, hooded eyes, whimpering as his body jerks with Harry’s thrusts.

“Harry, let me feel it, please.” is what Louis whimpers into his ears, kissing him lightly and making him come right then. His dick convulses inside of Louis as the sensation hits him. He can see Louis smiling lazily like he fucking loves it, loves feeling Harry’s come leaking in the condom inside him and loves the sporadic twitches of the cock still inside of his sensitive hole.

They lay there for a few minutes, panting with the after waves. Then Harry catches sight of the clock on the wall and realises it’s so late that they really should get going now before they’re locked in for the night.

“Wanna go home. Take me back.” Louis says softly, nuzzling his face into Harry’s.

The boy is still sated from his orgasm and appears boneless. Harry decides to take charge and redress both of them, finding some joggers to throw on Louis and letting him wear Harry’s t-shirt. He swims in the white cotton and he looks so cute and pliable. Meanwhile, Harry slips back into his jeans and plaid shirt. They both get up and silently walk through the dark lot with Harry’s hand on Louis’ back, guiding him to his car.

On the drive to the hotel, Louis looks more awake. He’s still got a glow of some sort from their prior activities and that makes him pacified, knees drawn up to his chin, eyes reflecting light from lampposts they pass. There’s some music playing gently from a random radio station but other than that they’re silent.

Harry doesn’t really know what to say. His mind is reeling from what happened but there’s this feeling that it was too recent for him to properly process it. It was a completely surprising turn of events. No way he could’ve predicted it. And he really doesn’t know where this leaves them. He wishes he knew how Louis felt, right now and before. Because Harry gave in tonight, probably based off the attraction he’s always had for Louis. But Louis didn’t have that. Or did he? Was this a heat of the moment thing? Has he thought about Harry in that way before? If so, why treat him so badly? Oh god, did Harry take advantage of him? Or did Louis take advantage of Harry? No, that can’t be right. They both wanted it. How is he supposed to figure out Louis’ feelings when in reality he can’t even fathom his own?

Before Harry’s brain explodes from the onslaught of questions, they’re pulling up at the hotel where a lot of the cast members are residing while they’re in France. Harry turns off the engines then opens his door to get out, meeting with Louis in the breezy night air.  
They walk along into the lobby then elevator before Harry realises he has no idea what room Louis’ in.

“Erm, which floor are you?” Harry asks, turning to look at Louis.

Louis shakes his head and wraps his arms around Harry’s torso. He’s so cuddly; it shocks Harry.

“Let’s go to your room.” he replies, resting his head on Harry’s chest.

In all honesty, Harry can’t think of a reason to say no. So he presses a silver button illuminated with the number eight.

When they emerge from the elevator, they only have to walk a few steps down the hallway before Harry’s slotting his key card in and entering his hotel room. He flicks on a lamp and moves his head to look at Louis. Upon making eye contact, Louis leans in and kisses Harry.

It’s gentler this time, languid movements of the lips together. They kiss slow and sweet and it feels just as intense and amazing as the heated make out in the trailer.

Harry starts to walk them towards his bed as they carry on grazing their mouths against one another. Louis’ lips are practically moulded for Harry’s and he tastes wonderfully homey, like mint and tea and boy.

“Let me suck you.” Louis murmurs, breathing hotly against Harry’s neck.

His words make the hair on Harry’s skin stand on end and all he can do is nod.

Louis gets down onto his knees and undoes the button and zip on Harry’s tight jeans. He pulls Harry’s slowly hardening cock out with lithe hands and starts sucking at the tip.

He places sloppy pecks all over the length before going on to massaging the balls with his tongue. His method is messy in the best way, just eager to taste and feel the weigh of a cock on him and in him. Harry just watches as he keens, trying his best not to buck harshly.

The Louis takes Harry’s entire dick into his mouth and bops his head up and down enthusiastically while looking straight into Harry’s eyes. Harry moans at both the insane heat surrounding him and the image of Louis. He’s absolute filth with saliva dripping around his stretched mouth and cheek bones protruding with the hollow of his face.

Then Louis grabs at Harry’s lower back to push his groin forward so that his tip hits the far back of Louis’ throat as he takes it all. Harry cautiously reaches his hand out to the back of Louis’ head and holds him there, pressing slightly to test the waters. Louis looks at him like a plea and an agreement. So Harry pushes harder at the silky hair and sees Louis move his own hands to lock behind his back, giving up control. Harry keeps him there, deep throating him, pre-cum and spit mixing with gagging sounds and tears clouding those blue eyes. When he thinks Louis can’t physically take it anymore, he pulls off for a moment to watch him choke and gasp. It’s sexy beyond Harry’s wildest imagination and he’s so close, not hesitating before shoving himself back in. This time, he fucks Louis’ mouth relentlessly.

He takes in all the sounds, the obscene sight, the tight feeling and the smell of sex, letting it all wrap him up and coax his release. Then he feels Louis jolt slightly, his eyes closing, mouth even more lax around Harry’s erection. He sees the dampening spot at the crotch of Louis’ joggers and realises that the boy came from blowing him and grunts loudly alongside his own orgasm.

He fills Louis’ mouth with his load, witnessing him swallow. Seconds later, Louis pulls off to let the last strings coat his face, falling over the rosy sheen of his eyelids. It catches on his long lashes that are currently casting shadows on his skin. Harry cannot believe this boy, cannot believe his own luck. A wet dream would be moderate compared to this.

He pulls Louis’ slightly shaking form up to kiss him and stroke his back to let him know how well he did.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Harry says, pecking Louis’ forehead before leading him hand in hand to the bathroom.

He settles Louis onto the counter with the sink and proceeds to wet a small towel to wipe him down. A shower seems like far too much effort at this point in time. Louis seems to accept it though, swinging his legs gently as Harry wipes the cum from his face and body. Harry decided to strip him down to make things easier. The bathroom light washes over Louis in all his glory and Harry can hardly believe how perfect he is. There is no flaw in his eyes and Harry cannot help kissing him sweetly once he’s finished cleaning.

After ridding himself of the towel, Harry moves back to the space between Louis’ thighs and lifts him from underneath. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck as he’s carried back into the bedroom and deposited on the plush duvet.

They lay side by side with the covers pooling around their hips and Louis’ head lolling on the crevice of Harry’s neck.

“So was that enough heat for you?” Harry questions, breaking the silence and attempting to suss out the mood with some humour. He hopes Louis appreciates it.

The other boy giggles into Harry’s skin and that’s enough to deflate any tension.

“I’ll say.” Louis says into Harry’s neck, leaving a kiss with his words.

Harry doesn’t know how to approach the conversation where he asks about what this all means. Yes, he’s had one night stands before but this feels different. Like he’d really like it if he could be around Louis again in this way. In the way where he’s bold and sweet and pliant and soft and so unbelievably sexy.

Before Harry can say anything, Louis speaks again.

“Look, Harry, I do think I owe you an explanation,” he starts. “I’ve been a complete dickhead to you for like two weeks now and I feel really shit about it. I must’ve been annoying and I’m sorry.”

Louis nuzzles deeper into Harry as if he’s ashamed.

“To be honest, Louis, I’m just a bit confused now. Why did you even treat me like that?” Harry replies, hoping that this will open up the gateway for the truth and a talk about their feelings.

Louis sighs before he says anything.

“It’s so stupid, honestly. And it’s definitely not on you; I’m the one with issues and I took them out on you.” he begins, fiddling with the edge of the white sheets. “I guess I was pissed? Like I don’t know if you know but the film industry is such bullshit. I worked so hard for years to even get a decent role and I just got blinded by this weird anger when I heard that some pop star got a part equally as good as mine and he’s never even acted before.”

Harry frowns.

“I’m sorry you felt like that. It wasn’t my intention to upset anyone.” Harry offers.

“No, seriously Harry, you’re so good. I’ve watched you and you have it. I’m so impressed and I know I’m not the only one. Honestly, that made it even more annoying.” Louis says, smirking slightly.

Harry smiles in response.

“You think I’m good?” Harry teases.

“I think you’re wonderful.” Louis says with an eye roll. He receives a kiss on the side of his head from Harry in return. “I was more mad at the industry and how everything is. Like I went to Brit School and I trained to be an actor and everything but because of how I look it never came easy for me. When I started acting, lead male roles went to buff, Zac Efron type guys. That’s just how it was. I always looked too young or too short or too feminine. I was in Waterloo Road when I was twenty, playing a fifteen year old. It wasn’t until Christopher gave me a break a few years ago with an indie film that got surprising attention that I started to actually play roles I wanted to. It’s better now in terms of diversity, like I know a lot of actors that aren’t the stereotype but it’s still not easy.”

Louis plays with his fingers but Harry can hear how much he cares about this in the way he speaks. It feels like a very honest part of him, something he thinks about and something that forms his character.

“The mass media can be so shitty. You are so talented and the fact that people may never have seen you because of stupid norms is unfair.” Harry tells him. “And I know now that you didn’t seriously think I was nothing but a pop star but if you did, it would crush me. I hate that people can just refer to me as famous. It gives me no substance, you know? I’m not Harry and none of my ideas or personality counts for anything if everyone assumes I’m this empty celebrity.”

Harry doesn’t even know where that came from. It’s rare he’d confess such private thoughts but in this moment, at two in the morning with this beautiful boy under his arm, he doesn’t want to hold back.

“I’m sorry people make you feel like that. You’re special, Harry. I knew it the second I met you.” Louis says, turning to look him straight in the eyes.

They kiss for a few minutes then break apart to talk some more.

It’s like a floodgate opens. They spend hours just talking about nothing and everything all at once. Louis talks about his family, the highs and lows, about his siblings and weddings and Christmases. But he also talks about his mum and how hollow he was when she passed away. Like nothing could ever make him smile or laugh in the way he used to anymore. It was hard but he also talks about how acting helped, throwing himself into project after project. There were also his little brother and sisters to keep him together. Harry doesn’t know how one person can be so strong because from what Louis tells him, he was the anchor and he doesn’t even realise it.

Harry also talks. He talks about finding fame at sixteen and leaving home to do what he’s always dreamt of. He talks about the struggles of the media and the temptations around him. More importantly, he wants to just speak honestly about what grounds him. The hardships are there, yes, but there was a point amidst it all where he knew that nothing had to be difficult unless he gave in and took the easy and cliche route. There’s the media, the expectations, the ridiculous newfound money. Then there’s his mum and sister, visiting home for weeks at a time, cooking roast dinners at the weekend while The Sun is publishing an article about him going on a bender in Vegas.

They both talk about sexuality and the problems it brings. Louis always knew he was gay and he hid it both because he had to and also because he wasn’t ready to ever admit it to himself. It changed when he woke up one day to the reality that living a lie was exhausting. Harry only wants to be with people he connects with, people he finds fun and nice and easygoing, regardless of their gender.

Their stomachs hurt from laughing when they talk about the craziest things they’ve encountered over the years. Like Harry’s fan stories of girls hiding in bins and conspiracies about Liam’s penis size in the early years. Louis offers his own anecdotes about being invited to raves and seeing Brad Pitt eat a hotdog after an awards ceremony. They also talk about sports, music, food, places they’ve been. They debate passionately about Bake Off challenges throughout the years and why the world even spins with every breath they’re taking.

It’s the kind of conversation that makes you feel like this, right here, is why people were given the ability to communicate.

Harry falls asleep thinking he knows too much about Louis Tomlinson but yearns for even more.

-

The next morning, Harry wakes up to light blinding his bleary eyes and empty space beside him. Moving slightly, he feels something on his forehead and, after reaching to pat it, discovers a post-it note. He unsticks it from his skin then reads through one sleepy eye.

_Check your camera roll for my goodbye kiss -Louis :) xx_

Harry grins widely and quickly goes to grab his phone from the bedside table. He slides to unlock then goes to his camera roll to find the latest picture on there of Louis pressing a kiss to his cheek while he’s clearly still unconscious. He subconsciously brings a hand up to the space on his cheek where Louis had pressed his lips to and feels giddy inside like a teenager with a crush.

Deciding that this is a pretty great start to his day, Harry climbs out of bed and pulls on some loose shorts before going to the kitchen area of the suite for some tea. When he gets there, he spots his laptop on the counter and thinks that there is no way he’s keeping all of this to himself.

The sound of a ringing Skype call trills for a minute or so before both Niall and Liam’s faces pop up on the screen.

“Good morning sunshines!” Harry proclaims, grinning as he slides into a barstool with his mug.

“Er, hello. What’s with the early call and the creepy greeting?” Niall asks, brows furrowed at what Harry just noticed on the little screen to be a very enthusiastic smile on his part.

He doesn’t care. He’s happy.

“Yeah, mate, what’s up? You’re lucky I had the laptop on checking emails. What’s gotten you so chipper?” Liam pipes in.

“Things finally happened with Louis.” Harry announces.

He gets some whoops from Niall as a reaction and a thumbs up from Liam.

“Come on, tell us the dirty details.” Niall says gleefully, actually rubbing his hands together.

“Urgh, it was the best night. Like so good. After, er, you know, the uh, sex, we just talked all night. He’s the most incredible person. I can’t believe he’s real, we just connected, you know?” Harry sighs in content.

“Yes, mate! What did I tell ya?” Niall cackles.

“Sounds like you had The Night.” Liam says in agreement.

“What?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, you know, The Night where you just talk and bond with someone.” Liam explains.

“Well, we definitely bonded alright. I’m serious guys, I think he could be someone special. I’ve never felt like this.” Harry admits.

“Aww, man, I’m so happy for you.” Niall says.

And as his friends carry on the conversation, asking more questions and adding their opinions where needed, all Harry can think about is seeing Louis again.

-

On Monday, Harry feels almost nervous about being back on set. Not necessarily scared-nervous, more like excited-nervous. He’s excited to see a beautiful man that he spent Friday night wrapped around. Who can blame him?

It’s why, after hair and makeup and costume, Harry scans the crowd to try and spot Louis. He sees him by himself at a table getting tea and smiles fondly at that. God, he’s already fond. But how can it be helped when Louis looks even more gorgeous than he remembers.

He makes his way over, feeling his own face stretching into a smile. He doesn’t know exactly what he wants to say but he knows he wants to hear Louis’ voice again.

“Hi.” Harry greets, gently reaching out a hand to lightly press against Louis’ hip.

“Er, hey.” Louis replies, smile not quite reaching his eyes and hip moving slightly to rid it of Harry’s hand.

Harry frowns.

“So, I told my friends about you, they’re really excited about us. I hope that’s okay? I just, Friday was amazing.” Harry says, hoping to convey to Louis how crazy he is for him but not in, like, a creepy way. “Have you, er, told anyone?”

Now it’s Louis’ turn to frown, apparently.

“No and I don’t see why I should? What happened happened but it was in the heat of the moment. I don’t think we should make a big deal out of it.” Louis says cooly, stirring his tea and not meeting Harry’s eyes.

“But I-“ Harry starts before he’s interrupted.

“Look, I think my scene is gonna start soon, I should find my place. I’ll see you around.” Louis smiles tightly then walks away towards the boat he’s filming on for the day.

He leaves Harry very confused.

What on earth just happened?

-

“So, what, it’s back to normal?” Niall asks over the phone.

“Urgh, no, Niall! It’s much worse!” Harry groans, wanting to bash his head into the white wall of his suite.

“What? Like, he’s being meaner? I feel like I’m dealing with five year olds by saying that, I hope you know.”

“No, the opposite. He’s polite now. He never makes any snide comments, he talks to me like a fucking colleague but he’s avoided being alone with me for even a second. What is happening, Niall?” Harry says despairingly.

This has been going on all week. Where Harry wasn’t stupid enough to expect them to suddenly hold hands and make out all over the set, he was hoping that him and Louis would be friendly with each other at work. And a little friendlier outside work. To his disappointment though, Louis can barely even look him in the eyes.

“Er, not to be a dick but you ever think that Louis thought it was a one night stand? Hard to imagine someone not falling in love with the Harry Styles but maybe it’s finally happened.” Niall offers.

“What? Why would you say that, Niall?” Harry groans.

“I’m just trying to be realistic, mate!” Niall replies in his defence. “Forget about it. How many people have you yourself slept with where it meant more to them than to you?”

Harry frowns.

“It’s never like that. If it’s just a one night stand, I’m pretty sure we both know where we stand. Anyway, this is different. You don’t spend a night with someone like Louis and I did and call it a one night stand. You just don’t. Do you? I wouldn’t.” Harry blabbers.

“Sure. Look, I’m not there with you so I don’t know the whole situation but I’m not keen on my best mate being played. Just try to move on, Harry. Focus on the film, I’ll see you soon when I’m in France.” Niall says, trying to smooth the problem over.

The thing is, Harry knows that Niall is right but he also knows himself and how gone he is for Louis to follow such advice.

-

Harry is pretty sure he hits rock bottom at the end of the week.

It’s Friday night and the crew have decided to go out for drinks. Not an issue for a normal day but what are normal days now? Harry is always plagued by his longing for Louis. Maybe he’s being dramatic but he’s had like three gin and tonics.

Right now, Louis is stood with Aiden and a few other actors around a table while Harry is at the bar. He’s laughing at something Aiden just said, patting him on his chest. Harry can’t even deny the jealousy. It’s so strong he has the urge to just stride over there and yank them apart. How is it that Louis is so sweet, funny and affectionate with everyone else? Harry doesn’t get it. Maybe another drink will help.

“You alright?”

Harry hasn’t even realised that Tom, one of the other soldiers, had come over to stand with him.

“Yeah, m’fine.” Harry replies.

“You sure? You’re not talking much tonight.” Tom says.

“Just tired.” Harry tells him with a sigh.

“Well, if you’re sure.” Tom says, clearly unconvinced.

Harry watches Tom wander back over to a table. Louis is at that table, still laughing and brushing against all these men. It drives Harry insane.

He quickly downs his drink when the bartender hands it over and storms out back before he does something he regrets.

The air is a welcomed coolness against his heated skin. It’s dark out and there’s nobody around but large bins and a steady drip from the pipes above his head. Harry leans against the wall and tries to steady his spinning head. He feels like such an idiot. From everything. From caring about Louis’ opinion of him, for sleeping with Louis, for sharing so much, for expecting more, for being jealous of his own cast mates merely talking to Louis. Deep down, he knows that he feels like an idiot because Louis is beautiful in all senses of the word and he can’t have him.

Suddenly the door to the bar opens with a thud, streaming out music and chatter and a small body clutching a cigarette. Harry doesn’t think Louis realises that he’s out there for a moment until their eyes meet.

“Alright?” Louis coughs awkwardly.

Harry doesn’t really know how to reply. He’s so aware of how drunk he is right now and even in the dark Louis looks unreal. The way his t-shirt clings to his curves, the fall of his messy fringe, the flush on his cheekbones from beer. He doesn’t realise he’s been moving closer and closer.

“Harry?” Louis says gently with concern in his voice. They’re face to face now.

Harry notices that his eyes are a bit wet and maybe he’s been tearing up. He’s a little bit gone and he can’t be bothered to hold back anymore.

“Why are you ignoring me?” Harry asks in a small voice.

Louis shifts uncomfortably.

“I’m not.”

“Yes, yes you are. Don’t lie to me.” Harry presses.

“S’not personal, Harry, please don’t be upset.” Louis says, finally looking up at Harry.

His eyes are so lovely, reflecting moonlight and it’s unfair that he gets to look like that and make Harry feel like this.

“But I am upset. I’m upset that you don’t seem to give a shit about me or what happened between us. I’ve been out of my mind since I met you, Louis Tomlinson, and I’m pretty damn upset about that.”

There are light tears rolling down his cheeks now. Harry has always been a crier and an emotional drunk at times. He can’t help it.

“Shh, please calm down. You’re drunk, love.” Louis soothes, wiping away Harry’s tears from his cheek.  
The contact makes Harry feel even worse because it’s the simplicity of a touch that he can’t have.

“I’m drunk but I know my feelings for you. Don’t you feel even a little bit of what I do?” Harry questions earnestly.

Louis sighs.

“I’m gonna take you home.” Louis says.

Harry doesn’t have the energy to argue so he lets Louis guide him to a curb in front of the bar and allows Louis to gently nudge him into the taxi he hails. They’re in the car for about fifteen minutes and he vaguely remembers feeling Louis’ hand stroking his back soothingly. After Louis pays the driver, they’re in the lobby and heading to Harry’s room.

Once inside, Louis manages to get Harry onto his bed and proceeds to remove his shoes and socks for him. He hears more than sees Louis opening his fridge to retrieve a bottle of water to place on his nightstand.

“You should drink a bit of water then sleep it off.” Louis tells him softly.

“Don’t wanna sleep. When I wake up you’ll be gone.” Harry mumbles petulantly.

“I won’t, I promise.” Louis replies.

Harry doesn’t have the will to protest and he thinks he feels Louis gently press a kiss to his temple before he drifts off to sleep.

-

Harry wakes the next morning feeling disorientated, listening to the sound of Niall’s Irish cackling from the kitchen area. The wall separating the rooms in his suite is a thin one.

Was Niall supposed to be here? He’s still in France, right? Oh God, what about Louis? Memories from last night flood into Harry’s mind so he leaps up to hastily pull on some joggers in the hopes of pushing those memories away.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry blanches at the sight of Niall’s frying food on the stove while Louis sits on a barstool drinking a mug of tea.

“Morning, mate! I’m making a fry up, Louis here let me in. I thought I’d come out a bit earlier so we can have the weekend to hang; you know my promo stuff is probably all in Paris.” Niall chirps, flipping over the bacon.

Louis just smiles at him over his mug.

“Er, okay, hello. Did you stay over last night?” Harry directs the question to Louis, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I took the sofa. I hope you don’t mind. It was getting late and, uh, you were drunk and I don’t know, maybe I worried too much about leaving you on your own?” Louis says.

“I told him he shouldn’t have worried! Remember that time in Barcelona on our last tour? Harry here doesn’t always drink but he can handle his booze alright when he does.” Niall laughs.

Before Harry can say anything else, Niall has decidedly finished with the cooking and is serving three piled plates. Harry sits himself down and starts to eat, still confused at what’s happening.  
“Louis was just telling about when he went to Tomorrowland last year. Who was it that you saw?” Niall starts, digging into his food.

“Steve Aoki’s set. It was sick.” Louis says after a swallowing a mouthful of egg.

“That’s the one. What happened after you got in backstage?” Niall asks enthusiastically.

As Louis launches into continuing his story, Harry can only sit there and listen. For the rest of breakfast, him and Niall chat animatedly with Niall laughing at practically everything that comes out of Louis’ mouth. Harry can tell he’s smitten and God, that doesn’t even surprise him.

Towards the end of the meal, he hears a soft meow coming from the doorway then sees a small tabby cat pad over to wind itself around Louis’ ankle.

“Oh, who’s this then?” Louis asks with a smile, bringing down a hand to pet the cat.

“Ah sorry, that’s Billy. Just got him from the shelter and couldn’t leave him alone. I thought France was such a short flight, I might as well bring him over.” Niall explains.

Harry watches as Louis gently picks Billy up onto his lap, stroking behind his ears and cooing sweetly at him. He’s cuddling him closer and pressing soft little kisses onto his fluffy head, his cute nose buried in the stripy fur. Harry wants to sob.

“You’re good with him. I think he had some rubbish owners before because he gets jumpy around people but he seems to like you.” Niall says.

“Well, I like him too, who wouldn’t? Right, Billy? You’re just the sweetest little baby, aren’t you?” Louis coos, giggling when Billy starts licking his chin.

Harry has never seen a more beautiful sight or heard a lovelier sound.

“That reminds me, I need to walk him.” Niall says suddenly, getting up to retrieve a leash from his bag.

“Eh, what?” Harry asks, puzzled.

“Well, he needs his exercise and he’s too young to wander around alone plus this is a strange place, don’t want him getting lost.” Niall elaborates, as if it’s obvious.

He clips the leash onto Billy’s green collar and starts walking the cat towards the door. It’s a ridiculous sight.

“Right, lads, I’ll be back soon. But I might pop back to my place that’s like five minutes from here. If I do that, I’ll call you about going out, H. You should come too, Louis, we’ll have a sick time!” Niall calls out as he opens the door. “Come on, Billy.”

With that, he’s gone, leaving Harry alone in his suite with Louis.

Louis takes a sip of his cooled tea before he speaks to break the silence.

“Look, Harry, I think we should talk.”

Harry purses his lips.

“Yeah, I reckon we do.” he says.

“Let’s sit on the sofa.” Louis says, making his way towards the plush love seat in the living area.

Harry follows him and once they’re sat down, Louis starts talking.

“I feel like I’m always explaining my shitty behaviour to you.” he begins. “I just, I tried this time to not be so, I don’t know, dickish? I didn’t realise you were upset, I mean, I assumed you wouldn’t care if some guy you slept with once didn’t want to see you again.”

“You’re not just some guy I slept with, Louis.” Harry frowns.

“Really?”

“Is that what I am to you.”

“I tried to think of you like that but no, that’s not what you are. I like you, Harry.” Louis tells him.

“I don’t get it. Why ignore me and act like it was nothing?”

“God, because I freaked out.” Louis sighs, running a hand down his face. “Harry, if this gets out, do you know what’s coming? First of all, are you even out? And the whole film will be just about how two of the actors hooked up with each other. Can you imagine that? All our hard work, all of Christopher’s work, wasted because the press won’t talk about anything but Harry Styles and that guy from the Spiderman films getting with each other?”

Harry considers what Louis says and to be honest, he’s right.

“Okay, I see where you’re coming from. I guess I jumped the gun slightly because I like you so much.” Harry eventually replies. “But, Louis, we can’t let that stop us from whatever this is. I’m mad about you. I don’t care about coming out, that’s not ever going to be an issue for me. I won’t hide that part of me. And we can always see each other in private. That way the film won’t be affected. And I know that it’s asking a lot for you to publicly date me with my profile so we’ll do it in the way you want. What you’re comfortable with, I’m happy to do. At the end of the day, I know that someone like you doesn’t come by often so any chance to be with you in any way is good enough for me.”

Louis smiles at him and takes his hand into his own.

“You’d go through all that trouble for this?”

“I’d go through all that for you, no trouble.” Harry replies easily, pressing a kiss into Louis’ knuckle.

“It’ll almost be a year, that’s what we’re talking here, Harry. We wrap in like two weeks but it’s not out until next summer then we’ll have to wait until it’s done playing in cinemas.”

“It’ll fly by. You have work and so do I. I’ll be busy with music anyway. Who I date is nobody’s business but mine. If it is too much then we talk about it when that time comes. Why do we have to be negative about it from the get go? I know how I feel and I think we can be happy with each other. You think we can?”

“Yeah, I do. How are you already so good to me, Harry? I’m such a coward, this talking it out thing is a lot better than my avoiding thing.” Louis says, looking down and shaking his head at himself.

“Doesn’t matter, I know you were scared. You will never just be the guy that slept with Harry Styles, do you hear me? I will never let that happen. You’re so much as you are.” Harry reassures.

“That’s not your job. Let’s just go where it takes us. I’m happy to be with you.”  
“Yeah?” Harry grins.

“Yes, Harry. I know we’ll be great.” Louis says, cupping a side of Harry’s face with his hand.

They smile at each other and lean in to kiss. It’s languid and sweet, going on for a long time where neither is satisfied with the idea of pulling away.

When Niall returns much later, it’s to them cuddling on the sofa, playing with each other’s hands.

“I’m guessing you guys worked things out then.”

-

Filming goes on in France for another week or so. During that time, Harry feels giddy with his newfound romance with Louis.

Now, Louis is friendly with him on set. In fact, they have to constantly remind each other to dial it down because sometimes they get too friendly. Despite all the sly glances and lingering touches, both of them care far too much about the film to let their relationship really distract them from their work. Scenes are more gruelling than ever as Christopher pushes to wrap on time with the schedule.

It’s nice to leave the set and head to their hotel where Louis sleeps over more often than not. The sex is mind-blowing as always but more than that, Harry just loves spending time with him. He loves cooking Louis breakfast, giving him foot massages after a long day on set, watching him read over scripts with his cute glasses on and being laughed at and ogled when he works out around the suite. It’s strangely domestic even though they have only started seeing each other but Harry thinks that that is proof of that connection he’s always felt with Louis. He can’t really say they’re dating because they haven’t had the chance to actually go on a date yet but when that time comes, Harry is more than excited to treat Louis the way he deserves.

For the time being, even holed up in a hotel room, they’re doing fine. Harry even thinks they’re doing more than fine. They’re actually doing amazing.

-

It’s exciting in some respect to have this secret on set, kind of like naughty teenagers hooking up behind the bike shed at school. They have close calls where Harry can’t stop himself from kissing Louis senseless in seemingly deserted areas or when Louis wraps himself around Harry for a cuddle during coffee breaks because it’s the best substitute to having a nap after being up since four in the morning.

That’s why it’s bitter sweet on the last day of filming. Harry knows it’s the last time he’ll be doing something with Louis like this, able to see him in his element everyday and working alongside him. It’s their first and probably last time creating something together. But then there’s the promise of free time and Harry wants nothing more than to spend endless days with his boy.

“Alright everybody,” Christopher announces into his megaphone. “that’s a wrap! Well done, give yourself a round of applause. I won’t say too much since I know you’re tired and there’s a wrap party later tonight but thank you so much for all your hard work. This has been the most incredible team effort. I know for sure that we’ve created something very special here.”

The set erupts with cheers and clapping and Harry scans the crowd to wink at Louis, receiving a subtle blow of a kiss in return.

-

The party is a fitting end to their time filming. It’s held in a lavish venue with sleek interiors, thrumming music and trays of canapés floating around. It’s more like a dinner or a chance to mingle than a roaring party which is great for the cast and crew to talk over the past couple of weeks and what’s to come. Filming is one thing but then there is the cutting, editing, promo and, of course, release. The relief of wrapping is just one step closer to the end product.

Harry and Louis wander around, chatting amicably with their cast mates. It’s an easy atmosphere of flowing conversation and they enjoy it whilst simultaneously sneaking glances at each other.

After the sit down dinner, Christopher delivers his full speech then opens up the dance floor. Harry gets dragged on when something by Robbie Williams comes on. Amidst it all, he finds Louis and smiles at how lovely he is and the energy he exudes. He’s the life of the party and they’re all just basking in his glow.

At around midnight, Harry can’t wait any longer. He grabs a bottle of champagne from one of the tables and finds Louis stood to the side of the dance floor.

“We’re leaving, baby. I can’t just look at you in those braces anymore, need to touch. Meet me in the taxi out front.” he whispers with a bite to Louis’ ear before dashing off.

Back at the hotel room, Harry strips Louis down and laps sparkling champagne out all the crevices of his golden body, tasting the sweat and sweetness of his boy. Louis whines as Harry pours liquid into his hole, slurping in up, loosening him with his tongue. He begs to be tied up with his own braces and Harry complies, fucking into him while Louis lies on his front, hands clasped on his own back. When he’s crying out for Harry’s cum, Harry pulls out and sits with his legs spread at the end of the bed, telling Louis to work for it. He watches with a dark gaze as Louis pitifully manoeuvres his body while still tied up to crawl over, nuzzling, suckling and bobbing on Harry’s hard dick.

Feeling the build of an orgasm, Harry reaches over to grab the bottle with the last remnants of champagne inside. He pulls himself out of Louis’ slick mouth and tilts the boy’s chin upwards as he comes all over his face while pouring champagne down to soak him. Louis pants as he’s immersed in wetness, spurting out of his own cock as the sensation of being drenched washes over.

Harry bites down hard on his lip at the sight before him; Louis, filthy with two loads of cum and champagne dripping down him as he looks up at Harry expectantly for his next instructions.

-

“Are you going to murder me?” Louis questions. “Because, you know, I said I was sorry for being a dick to you.”

Harry rolls his eyes, continuing to pull Louis along with him by his hand as they make their way through a darkened alley.

“You’re so bloody dramatic, Louis Tomlinson.”

“I am an actor.” Louis deadpans.

“And an amazing one at that.” Harry kisses him on the side of his head.

“I love being buttered up before I get killed.” Louis huffs.

“Jesus, I’m just trying to surprise you for our first date.” Harry replies.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, love.”

“Okay, we’re here!” Harry stops in front of some steps that he goes down, meeting with a metal door at the bottom that’s bursting with the sound of music from inside.

“Where is ‘here’ exactly?” Louis asks.

“It’s an underground salsa club. Best one in London. Very discreet.” Harry explains as the door opens and a man dressed in a loose shirt nods his greeting as they’re ushered inside.

“You telling me you can dance, Styles?” Louis poses with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Not at all.” Harry beams to which Louis laughs.

“Okay, how do you feel about tequila then dancing ’til our feet hurt?” Harry asks.

“I feel really good about that.”

“After you, then.” Harry gestures towards the bar.

The club is huge in size with the door opening up to a balcony that wraps around the entire space. On the balcony, there’s a bar and tables dotted around, rustically decorated with candles in the middle and people eating tapas off of them. The stairs down from the balcony lead to the expansive dance floor in front of a stage on which a live band is performing upbeat salsa music. The floor is filled with sweating bodies moving sensually in time with the lively beat.

At the bar, Harry and Louis down three shot glasses of tequila each with accompanying salt and lime. Once they’re satisfied with the burn of alcohol down their throats, Harry takes Louis’ arm and they move onto the dance floor.

Harry had expected for Louis to be a good dancer what with his gorgeous curves and how his hips move in bed. But nothing could’ve prepared him for the reality.

Louis moves with the beat like he’s married to it. Hand in hand with Harry, they side step together in rhythm with the woman belting Spanish lyrics on stage. Harry is clumsy and his feet are uncoordinated but he moves much smoother when he’s dancing with Louis. As if Louis guides him, steadies him and coaxes his body to move with more grace.

They laugh over the music as the upbeat tempo continues, flushed and happy with such jovial spirits around them. There’s bright colours flitting about, good music and a smiley boy in front of him; Harry can’t complain.

Then the song changes to a sultry number and the mood flips with it.

Louis smirks slightly at Harry before moving back to roll his hips then press his back to Harry’s front. He winds his arms behind Harry’s neck, biceps accentuated by the taut pull. He then moves himself up and down Harry’s lean body, sensually snaking his curves side to side.

With a slight change of the beat as the chorus hits, Harry takes it as an opportunity to twirl Louis around so that they’re face to face again. Their eyes lock with small upturns to their lips. Louis looks beautifully flushed, lips bitten red, fringe dishevelled and sweat glinting off his collarbones exposed by the scoop neck he’s sporting. The yellow lighting of the club highlights all of the gorgeous build of Louis’ face from his cheekbones to the dip of his nose.

Louis leans his neck back with his eyes closed, keeping their hips pressed in the dance. Harry leans after him to nose at his neck, inhaling the sweet yet musky scent. He keeps a tight hold of the meaty flesh of Louis’ hips while they continue their movements with the music.

When the song ends, they pull apart slightly and Louis grins at Harry.

“Food?”

“I could eat.” Harry smiles back.

They head back up to the balcony and sit at a small table, reading over the menu before ordering their choices.

“You happy to be back home?” Louis asks him after a sip of his cocktail.

“Yeah, France was great but I hate hotels. I like the freedom of moving about in my own house. You? We’ve only been back a few days but are you working again?”

“I get that, it’s good to sleep in my bed. And I’m looking over a few scripts. I think my manager is pushing for some theatre work but I don’t want to be out of the film loop so soon. Plus I’d like a break to be honest. Dunkirk was a big one, probably one of the more brutal schedules I’ve had.” Louis tells him.

“Well, you know I’ll be doing my music stuff. If your break goes ahead, you can come see me? I’ll be in London but my team and I discussed Jamaica for a while. You could come over, spend some time with me?” Harry proposes hopefully.

“I’d like that.” Louis smiles, touching Harry’s hand with his over the table.

The food comes not long after and they eat, drink and enjoy finally being on a date after what felt like a long wait.

-

Working on music is more time consuming than Harry thought. It’s so different from being in the band where they were told exactly what to do and when. They recorded on the road and wrote when they could squeeze in sessions during tours. With that, they still had interviews, award shows, photoshoots and publicity stunts all year round.

Being solo means having to make some decisions without a starting pointer. Harry wants this to be an album that’s his sound and purely his work. It’s a chance to show that part of him and to explore a different way of making music. He loves this newfound control and creative freedom but he finds himself in the studio a lot, bouncing ideas around, trying to finally reach something of quality.

Jamaica is welcomed because it arrives at a stage where he has songs, like fifty of them, but a distorted perception of them. It’ll be great to go away and look at things differently.

“Baby, which week are you flying in again?” Harry speaks into the phone as he finishes his packing.

“The third. I’ll spend like a week there then come back to London. I’m doing that film with Kit Harington, you know the one I told you about, so I need to start rehearsals. They’ve already begun but my role is only supporting so I won’t be needed for a little while. Just get settled and I’ll be there soon.” Louis says.

“I’ll miss you.” Harry tells him.

“Me to, love.”

-  
Jamaica does wonders for Harry’s album. He loves writing and recording there and he actually thinks that he might be all finished up by the time they head back to England.

There’s an issue with finding a song to fill up the track list. It’s as if some part of the narrative is missing.

Then Louis flies in and they explore the island together, spending days in the sun and nights wrapped up in each other. He plays some songs for Louis who tells him how wonderful they are and makes suggestions when asked.

Having Louis with him is like getting the best of it all. The laid back, getaway vibe of Jamaica and the sense of home. He barely manages to let his boy go on their last day together but as he drive back to the house after dropping Louis off at the airport, the tug at his heart jolts him into realising the exact song that he’s been trying to find.

-

The next few months are busy for both of them. Louis is finishing up his film and Harry attends meeting after meeting about promoting his new music. He has tours to plan and so many photoshoots and offers for interviews. It’s hectic but he forces himself to focus because he needs every single detail of this to reflect his vision.

Before he knows it, promo for his first single comes around. He’s travelling all over the place to hype the song up, doing mostly radio interviews. His Rolling Stones magazine cover gets released and the song comes out, debuting on charts across the world.

Not long after the single, he’s heavily promoting his album. That takes him to even more places, countries he vaguely remembers when touring with the boys. This time it’s different; all eyes are on him.

Harry asks Louis to come with him to most of the places he goes. The latter has to decline a lot of the invitations because of his own schedule but he makes it out to L.A, Berlin then Rome.

“This is fancy.” Louis observes upon entering the suite.

“Only the best when I found out you were coming this time, baby.” Harry replies.

Louis rolls his eyes.

“Don’t pretend like superstar Harry Styles isn’t given a penthouse suite everywhere he goes.” Louis drops his bags near the wardrobe then proceeds to take off his Vans.

“Superstar Harry Styles actually stays wherever is most convenient for what we’re doing.” Harry admits, walking around to find a plug for his phone charger.

“Well, I appreciate the effort. I’m sorry I couldn’t come to every place with you. You know I would’ve loved to go to Sydney with you last week but it’s too far away for me to fit in.” Louis says, bringing himself over to wrap his arms around Harry’s middle.

“Baby, you’ve gone out of your way to come with me on this long promo trail. I’m used to it with touring but I know it’s tough for you to fly all over the place. I appreciate it. I love having you with me.” Harry lets on, wrapping his own arms around Louis.

“That’s sweet. Speaking of the tour, you know roughly how it’ll go? Places, when you’ll go on the road?” Louis asks, pulling away to rifle through his bag for a change of clothes.

“Pretty much with the first leg. I’ve booked all the small venues so dates from around September time this year is solid.” Harry answers.

“Okay then I can sign some contracts because I really don’t want to be working the entire time you tour. I want to be on the road with you.” Louis discards the shirt he was wearing for a fresh one he’s dug up.

“When did we start planning our lives around each other?” Harry smiles.

“I don’t know, feels natural.” Louis muses.

“I guess it does.”

“I can’t believe it’s been almost a year since we met.” Louis wonders out loud, sitting down on their king size bed.

“I know. When we say we’re busy, we mean it. The past few months have been relentless. I’d go out of my mind without you.” Harry joins him on the soft quilt.

“You would’ve been fine, superstar.” Louis leans his head onto Harry’s shoulder.

“Just fine though, not so happy that I can hardly believe it.”

“That what you feel?” Louis asks.

“You know it is.”

They kiss for a little while before showering then changing for dinner. Harry’s chosen this part of the city to stay in because it’s a bit more local and he had hoped that they wouldn’t be easily recognised. He’s also called around to make sure some places will offer full discretion so that Louis isn’t forced to be stuck in the hotel during their entire stay.

That’s how they manage a private section of a small restaurant for dinner. It’s authentic Italian food; rich pasta and hearty bread. Harry feels content to sit and eat with his boy, knowing that he’s on an evening talk show tomorrow so they have a chance to sleep in tonight.

Back in their room, they only manage deep kisses and messy hand jobs because of the flight and long night spent wandering the silent streets when they took a long way back but it’s with Louis so Harry falls asleep sated.

-

Harry wakes up slightly early the next morning to catch the end of the sunrise. He sits on the outdoor sofa on their balcony, strumming his guitar in his black boxers, looking out at the view of Rome. He’s so excited to perform again and probably didn’t realise it at the start of the band’s hiatus but being so close to touring brings that anticipation. There’s nerves too, especially about going solo, but he’s confident with the music he’s made.

About half an hour into sitting out there, he hears the doors slide open and sees a sleep rumpled Louis wrapped up in a fluffy, white dressing gown walk over to him.

The boy takes Harry’s guitar out of his hands and places it carefully on the floor, leaning against the wall beside them, before he clambers onto Harry’s lap. They kiss lazily, dragging their mouths against one another and roaming with their tongues. Harry can taste toothpaste and Louis.

“Morning.” Louis breathes eventually.  
“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Harry strokes at Louis’ fluffed hair as the boy keens into his touch.

“Nope.” Louis replies.

“You wanna watch the sun come out?” Harry asks.

Louis nods and Harry squints suspiciously at the mischievous glint of his smile.

Then Louis starts to rub at Harry’s morning wood, not needing to do a lot before it’s fully erect. Slowly, Louis undoes the tie of his robe and slinkily slips it off his body. He turns around, positioning himself before sinking down Harry’s length, inciting moans from both men.

“Fuck, baby, did you finger yourself open for me?” Harry groans.

“Yeah, I did. Woke up wanting you inside of me.” Louis tells him breathily.

Harry kisses the base of Louis’ neck and they stay still for a while. They sit like that, watching the sky bleed light, and for a moment Harry is happy as they are. He’s inside of Louis and they’re physically closer than two people can get, watching Rome come alive in front of their eyes.

The need to move comes when he can tell Louis is getting needy. He just lets the smaller boy swivel his hips around, slowly bouncing himself down. It’s a nice, deep fuck, perfect for a lazy morning. When they come, it’s almost in sync and Louis’ high pitch cry resonates with the quiet dawn.

After they come down, Harry moves Louis so that he’s sitting with his back to the armrest of the sofa and his feet in Harry’s lap.

“You wanna hear something?” Harry asks him softly.

“I’d love to.” Louis replies sweetly.

Harry picks up his guitar and starts strumming out a light tune.

“ _Sweet creature, had another talk about where it’s going wrong_ ,” Harry starts to sing.

“ _But we’re still young_ ,” he looks over at Louis who smiles at him gently as he carries on.

“ _But oh, sweet creature, sweet creature, wherever I go, you bring me home_.” Harry vocalises the chorus. “ _Sweet creature, sweet creature, when I run out of road, you bring me home_.”

Harry plays the entire song, plucking at the strings and letting his voice flow with ease to fit the balmy morning breeze’s tenderness.

“ _You bring me home_.” he finishes.

“That better be about me, Styles.” Louis says after a beat.

“Why would it be about you?” Harry teases, gaining a swat to his arm. “Of course it’s about you. Sweetest creature in the world.”

He places the guitar back down to pull Louis into his arms.

“You’re so full of it.” Louis huffs but Harry can just about see that he’s tearing up a little.

“But you like the song?” Harry questions a bit nervously.

“It’s beautiful, Harry. Loveliest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” Louis sniffs, wrapping his arms around Harry.

“I’m glad. Thank you for being my muse, baby.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly let you, but you’re welcome.” Louis giggles.

-

They get a lot more time together when promo for Dunkirk starts up. It’s tamer than what Harry’s used to, just two or three press conferences and some interviews. It’s mostly Christopher that people want to hear from but it’s nice to see the cast again.

Most of the actors are fresh faces so there isn’t a lot of focus on them and Harry likes that he’s allowed to talk solely about the film. He gets asked questions about working with Christopher and they’re easy enough to answer.

“What about you fellow cast mates?” a journalist asks at his current press conference.

“Er, really great. Everyone is incredibly talented. I feel humbled to work alongside every one of them.” Harry speaks into his microphone.

“Most of your are new to the big screen but Louis is quite well known. He was in the Spiderman movies; did you all know him beforehand? What was it like working with him?” another journalist pipes.

Harry glances over at Louis who blushes at the attention. He listens as one by one everyone adds their own thoughts on Louis, mostly on how wonderful and talented he is.

“Yeah, he’s brilliant. Really high energy and a complete professional.” Harry adds.

The questions move on after that and Harry takes a sip of his water. He hopes that he didn’t give too much away; there’s only so much he can say about Louis without gushing over him.

-

The premier is a good indicator of how close they are to going public. Once the release is here, it’s just a matter of letting the film play out then deciding how exactly they would do it.

“You think there’ll be paps at my sister’s birthday party?” Harry asks as he tightens his tie.

“Maybe. All three of you are going, right?” Louis answers, referring to the band.

“Yeah, it’s actually the first time in like eight months that we’re all in the same place at the same time. I feel like Niall and Liam see each other more than me.” Harry says.

“I’m sure they know it’s because of your schedule. You talk to them all the time over the phone, babe.” Louis reassures.

“I know.” Harry sighs. “Anyway, I was just thinking maybe we could get papped there? It’s in two months so the film should be on it’s way out of cinemas.”

“Yeah?” Louis walks over to Harry so that they’re stood facing each other.

“Yes. There’s no point putting it off. I still haven’t changed my mind. We kept it private for the sake of the film, nothing more. Unless you don’t want to?”

“No, of course I do.” Louis says quickly.

“So we’re agreeing? My sister’s party?” Harry presses.

“Alright, love. I’ll call my manager in the morning.”

“I’m kind of excited to let everyone know you’re mine.” Harry grins.

“You’re a sap.” Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry just kisses him in response.

“My car’s getting here in like five minutes, love. I’ll see you at the premier, okay?” Louis pulls away to check his watch.

“I’d prefer to walk that carpet with you but okay.” Harry pouts.

“Soon.” Louis says with a peck to Harry’s cheek before he goes to pull on his shoes.

-

Everyone has erupted into loud cheers by the time midnight rolls in and a huge cake is being wheeled in. After the candles are blown, people are dashing around to either grab a slice or go back to dancing like they were prior to being called away for the cake cutting.

Harry goes in to hug his sister and wish her a happy birthday then gets pulled back to the dance floor by Niall.

“Heeey! I didn’t even get cake.” Harry whines.

“What? I got in there straightaway man. Had a big old slice. Shame for you, slow coach.” Niall cackles as the beat drops and he whoops.

“Where’s my boy?” Harry asks as he realises that the body usually under his arm is nowhere to be seen.

“Stop being a boring married couple. He’s probably having fun like you should be.” Niall yells over the music.

“We’re not boring!” Harry shouts back.

“Alright, I believe you! I beg you not to go into detail.” Niall surrenders.

Harry spends then next hour or so dancing with his friends and family, eventually finding Louis somewhere in the middle of it all. He’s happy to be here, celebrating someone he loves so much with people who adore her just as much as he does.

As the night gets later, him and Louis agree it’s time to head home. They say their goodbyes then leave when Harry gets a text to say his car is outside.

“M’cold.” Louis tells him when they step out into the chilly London air.

“Here, baby.” Harry responds, taking off the blazer of his red floral suit to drape over Louis’ shivering shoulders.

Harry takes Louis’ hand in his to guide them both to find the black Sedan. They have to duck their heads against the onslaught of flashing cameras but Harry does his best to shield Louis from the worst of it. Once they reach their car, Harry helps Louis in safely before clambering in after. They drive away with echoes of the paparazzi’s craze, asking a dozen questions a second that both of them are too drunk to answer.

-

The next morning, Louis comes into the kitchen to slide in between Harry’s legs where he’s sat at the breakfast bar. He pours Louis a cup of tea while still nursing his own and reading from his iPad.

“Look at this.” Harry tells him, scrolling up to the top of the Daily Mail article.

**One Directioner Harry Styles and Spiderman actor Louis Tomlinson seen cozying up as they leave birthday bash together at KOKO London**

Below is a pap shot of them walking out of the club with Louis draped in Harry’s blazer while Harry sports the bottom half of the suit and an arm around Louis’ back.

“I look out of it.” Louis observes, sipping his tea.

“You look hot. I love you in my clothes.” Harry disputes.

“You’re just a possessive caveman at heart.” Louis quips, eyes scanning the rest of the article. “God, do I even wanna check my phone? I bet my twitter mentions are blowing the fuck up.”

“Pretty much. At least it’s out there now.” Harry says, stroking at Louis’ side.

“You’re right.” Louis gives in, shooting Harry a smile to let him know that he’s not actually annoyed.

“Listen, we have a couple more chances to get pap shots in. I think both our teams have agreed to stay silent for the time being, let us deal with it?” Louis nods as Harry continues. “So my Graham Norton appearance is next Friday and, if you’re cool with it, I’ll address it then.”

“Sounds good to me. You know what you’re going to say?” Louis asks.

“I do.” Harry smiles back.

-

“Our next guest is in the world’s biggest boyband, One Direction, but he’s recently embarked on his solo career. His debut album shot to number one in over a hundred countries and he’s about to release his second single from it. Would you please welcome Mr Harry Styles!”

Harry walks onto the stage, smiling at the crowd who have leapt up to cheer for his entrance. Once seated on the orange sofa with the other guests, he thanks the audience and turns to smile at Graham.

“So, Harry, how’s it going?”

“Can’t complain.” Harry grins.

And the interview flows from there with contributions from others on the sofa. Harry talks about his music and his tour that just started as well as answering questions about Niall and Liam.

“Right, Harry. Being you, there are a lot of rumours going about. So we’ve decided to read out some of them and decipher if they’re true or not based on your reaction. School your face, are you ready?” Graham says, turning the focus back onto Harry.

Harry makes a show of preparing his face, slapping it and trying not to smile as the audience laugh.

“Okay, first one; you regularly have sheep placenta facials.”

Harry’s mouth turns upward slightly as the audience groan with disgust.

“You know, I haven’t got a clue how that one started but at the moment, it’s so big that if you google sheep placenta, my face comes up.” Harry tells the studio, receiving a rumble of laughter.

“Right, that’s probably a false one. Ooh, this is good; you’ve had sexual relations with Barack Obama.” Graham goes on.

Harry can barely contain his grin as the audience burst out laughing.

“Legally, I’m not allowed to comment on that.” Harry jokes.

“Would you like to see a picture of him?” Graham chuckles.

“No, it hurts!” Harry covers his face with his hand.

“Alright, alright,” Graham continues. “how about this; you and Louis Tomlinson are dating.”

The audience oohs.

“About that…” Harry starts.

“Now this, we do have pictures of.” Graham says as a picture of them leaving his sister’s party pops up on the screen. “Right, so there you are, sharing a nice floral two piece. Probably got them at the same time as you got those dragon trousers you have on today.”

Harry shakes his head as he’s teased.

“And here,” Another picture pops up of them hand in hand at Hyde Park. “you’re holding hands and strolling around London. Boring trousers this time round.”

Harry purses his lips as picture time continues.

“And we’ve even got a clip!” Graham exclaims.

The screen now shows a video of Louis and Harry stepping out onto the red carpet of Louis’ film premier just earlier this week. They walk with Louis’ hand on his back, stopping to pose for a few pictures.

“So, Harry, do I even have to ask if that ‘rumour’ is true?” Graham turns to him.

“Erm,” Harry begins. “It looks that way, doesn’t it?”

“I’ll say!” Graham replies.

“Yes, Louis and I are together.” Harry states, to which the audience applaud and cheer loudly.

“That’s wonderful, really. Now, you worked on the film Dunkirk together, was that how you met?” Graham questions.

“Yes, it was.” Harry answers.

“Obviously, you’ve gotten questions since about your sexuality and things because that’s how people are, how are you dealing with that?”

“Well, I’ve always said I never labelled myself and you know, I like who I like. That’s it really.” Harry responds.

“I think a lot of people will agree that this is brave of you to come out like this at this point in your career.” Graham tells him as the audience applaud their agreement.

“Thank you for saying that,” Harry says humbly. “but to be honest, there’s this idea that this is a very difficult thing to do which of course, for some, it is. For me, though, this is about Louis and who he is in my life. You know, since I’ve met him, he’s brought out the best in me, inspired me in a lot of ways and just allowed me to see everything from his perspective which is so optimistic and creative and kind. To have him by my side, I view it as an honour. There’s no doubt or risk about it. If someone has any problems with a person who has made my life brighter in ways I can’t even count, that’s a strange issue on their part.”

The audience claps and the guests on the sofa give him encouraging pats.

“Well said. I think I speak on everyone’s behalf when I wish you both the best of luck.” Graham says.

“Thank you.”

“Now, I believe you’re going to be performing your new single, Sweet Creature, which is out this coming Monday.”

Harry nods as he gets up to move over to the side stage where a microphone is set up and a handler is passing his guitar to him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Harry Styles!”

He plays the song as he’s rehearsed it, with a simple backdrop and a spotlight. The music washes over and he focuses on the lyrics, trying to convey the sentiment of each word. He makes several note changes to play around with the live set and before he knows it, he’s bowing as Graham wraps the show.

Backstage, he gets tackled into a crushing hug courtesy of Louis.

“I can’t believe you said all that.” he breathes.

“All true, baby.” Harry tells him with sincerity.

“I might be a bit in love with you, Harry Styles.” Louis confesses, his gorgeous blue eyes staring right into Harry’s own.

“Well, I’m definitely very in love with you, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry confesses right back.


End file.
